To Those Nights
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: Slight AU. Barbara reflects back during the time when she used to fly through the roof tops, wondering what could have been what will be.


**digi-gal-rox:** My first story for this year. Well... honestly hoping to have more stories, but can't make any promises. I am now in the work force for now nearly 3 years. Have had some spare time to write this. I am a bit rusty, so sorry for any bad writing.

Happy Readings!

* * *

To those nights

Summary: Barbara reflects back during the time when she use to fly through the roof tops, wondering what could have been what will be.

She stood motionless as her bridesmaid and maid of honour fussed over the white dress. Looking at the mirror, she couldn't help but smile. Today was the day. Soft chatter could be heard outside the closed doors. She could even hear her father talking joyfully to her future inlaws. Today was the day that every little girls dream came true. She was finally marrying her prince charming. Looking outside, she could see the rows of reporters lining up, hoping to get a picture of the bride and groom.  
"Do you think he'll come?" Kara asked, placing a hand on the bride, breaking her thoughts. Her smile faded to a frown. "Sorry," Kara said quietly realising her mistake.  
"No. Don't be." she murmured, "He said he'd try and make it. But seeing you know who, was going to be here, I don't think so."  
"Think he'll do anything stupid?" the younger girl wondered, taking a sit by the window, gazing down the the sea of reporters. "If he comes, that is." she quickly added. The bride gave a sigh, signalling for the bridesmaids and maid of honor to leave the room. "Barbara?" Kara looked at the older woman curiously.  
"I hope not." she said softly. "Back in the day, he was capable of it... but things change."  
"Not everything." Kara countered, "He cares more then you think." Barbara snorted.  
"You've been hanging around Wally too much."  
"He says the same thing." Kara retorted, folding her arms with a huff. "But don't you miss it?"  
"No." the response was too quick, earning a look from the younger woman. Barbara sighed heavily. "Maybe a little," she said in the end. "But that part of my life is a long time ago. This," she gestured around her, "This is my life. I'm about to get married to a wonderful man, who has not only been good to me, but is the type of man every girl wishes to marry." Kara noted a glow in the blushing bride. "I love him."  
"Your prince charming," Kara smiled. Barbara smiled and nodded.  
"My prince charming."

* * *

_"You can't force me to choose!" she snapped, yanking her arm away from him._  
_"Babs, please!" he pleaded, taking hold of her hand._  
_"No Dick," she growled, "I will not leave him! My life is here! My father is here!"_  
_"Bruce is here," Dick muttered darkly. Barbara's eyes widened._  
_"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe you're still going on about that!" she pulled her arm away from him, beginning to stalk away. He_ _took hold of her arm again before she could of reached for her grappling hook. "Let go of me, Nightwing." she growled._  
_"Please," he begged. "I need you." he begged._  
_"No," she said quietly, turning her back to him. "You can't force me to choose, Dick. My life is here. My job is here."_  
_"It's because of Bruce, isn't it?" Dick muttered._  
_"I can't believe you're bringing this up again!" she exclaimed turning to face the masked man behind her. "There's nothing going on!"_  
_"Sure there isn't." he narrowed his eyes. "You don't think I've noticed the way you've been looking at him?!"_  
_"You're an idiot, you know that!" Barbara stated. Dick laughed defeatedly, shaking his head, slowly backing away from the woman before him._  
_"Have a nice life, Batgirl." before she could respond, he had already taken off into the night._

* * *

"Barbara?" Barbara looked up in surprise. Kara was looking at her worriedly. "You O.K?"  
"Uh... yeah." she nodded, "Just lost in thought." Kara frowned slightly, not convinced.  
"You sure?" Barbara smiled and nodded.  
"I'm fine, Kara. You're beginning to sound like Tim."  
"You can't blame me." Kara frowned, folding her arms. "We worry about you."  
"And I'm grateful for that." Barbara smiled. "Really, I am!" she added, when Kara raised a brow.  
"Barbara..."  
"I was just remembering the last time I saw him, that's all." the bride said softly. Kara's eyes widened slightly, her mouth forming an 'o'. A knock on the door prevented Kara from saying anything. "Yes?" Barbara called out as the door opened. Tim stood there, looking smart and proud.  
"You ready?" he asked. Barbara noticed standing behind him, her father, looking proud. Barbara smiled and nodded.  
"I've been waiting for this moment since the day I said yes."

* * *

_She stood frozen in front of the post box. It was only one month. It was only one month since she last saw him on the roof, when he begged her_ _to follow him to Bludhaven. And now, in her hand was his wedding invitation. One hand was clenched in a fist, the other trying not to scrunch up_ _the invitation response. Her eyes were still red from earlier that morning when she received the letter. Now here she was, eyes completely dried_ _from her tears. She refused to cry. Not for him. Not ever for him. Finally gaining the courage, she slipped RSPV into the box. Without a glance_ _back she walked away._

_A week later, Barbara found herself irritated, mobile pressed against her ear._  
_"Can't you at least be happy for me?" Dick's bitter voice came._  
_"I am." Barbara responded smoothly._  
_"Sure you are." he said sarcastically. "So what's the excuse for not coming then?"_  
_"I have plans." she could hear Dick snort over the phone._  
_"Three months in advance?"_  
_"As a matter of fact, yes." Barbara muttered. "Cindy and I are going to Europe." Dick snorted again._  
_"Stop making up excuses."_  
_"Think what you like, but that's the truth." Barbara rubbed her temples. "I am happy for you Dick. I really am."_  
_"And you and Bruce?" Dick retorted. Barbara shook her head._  
_"Think what you like, Dick. Since when did you believe everything in the media? You're the last person I know that would believe all that." she_ _said quietly. "You can ask the League about those pictures. I was helping them with some missions. And Diana would have my head anyway."_  
_"Excuses, excuses."_  
_"Stop acting like a child!" Barbara suddenly snapped, surprising herself. "Believe what you like, I don't care anymore. Good-bye Dick. I hope you_ _and Kory have a happy life."_

* * *

She stood at the end of the hallway. Her father stood beside her, standing tall and proud. She watched as her bridesmaid began the walk down the aisle. She began to remember. The nights on the roof tops. The wind blowing in her hair. The nightly thrill, chasing down the villains, fighting crime and even the occasional jabs she'd have with the former boy wonder. But all that seemed like a life time ago. Almost like another life, another person.

Her maid of honor began the walk down. Then it was hers. Looking up, she saw a smiling man. Her fiance, her husband to be. He was smiling at her, awed. Barbara couldn't help but blush, as she attempt to hide behind her father. It was at this moment in time, she didn't care about that other life. And the other person. Right before her was the man she was going to marry. Her prince charming.  
"Take care of her," her father's voice broke her train of thought. They were now standing before the priest.  
"I will." the man stated, beaming down Barbara taking her hand. She smiled in return.

* * *

_"Can't we at least just talk?"_  
_"I can't. The plane is about to take off."_  
_"Please, Babs!" she winced slightly at the nickname. He was the only person to ever call her that._  
_"Barbara, turn off your phone!" Cindy hissed beside her. "She's giving us a look!" Cindy motioned to an angry stewardess._  
_"I have to go now Dick." Barbara stated again. "And Kory's probably right about you. You're just rushing into marriage. Just think about it, and_ _think about who you want to spend the rest of your life with. You two probably need to space to think about where you want to be."_  
_"Babs-"_  
_"I have to go now." she hung up. Sighing heavily, she ignored the concern look that Cindy had given her. "Don't even start." she warned her_ _friend, who simply shrugged in return._  
_"We all know what his answer will be." Cindy simply stated. "The rebound girl," she raised one hand, "And you." she raised the other._  
_"Cindy-"_  
_"I know, I know!" Cindy waved her arm dismissively. "He is a jerk-ward for everything he has done. And you definitely deserve better."_  
_"Thank-you."_  
_"But don't you think it's time to forgive him?" Cindy continued, "You've clearly moved on from him. And that also needs to be made clear to him,_ _and one way of doing that is stop being his therapist."_  
_"But-"_  
_"No buts!" Cindy cut her off. "I know you still care, Barbara. But you need to stop this. He will make the same mistake again. He will hurt you_ _again. The last thing I want to see, is see you get hurt. For you to cry over him again." Barbara's eyes fell. She knew that Cindy was right._

* * *

"...and do you, Barbara Gordon take Samuel Young, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Barbara looked at the priest then to the man before her, Sam. She took a look around her. Friends and family of both parties looked eagerly, all hanging on for her response. She noticed that he wasn't there. Her heart sank slightly, a slight pain tingled. A sneeze interrupted her thoughts. Turning around slightly, Cindy, quickly mumbling an apology. Barbara couldn't help but snort at her friend. "Ms. Gordon?" the priest called out to her. Barbara looked up to the priest then to Sam and smiled.  
"I do."

- 25 years later -  
"Barbara?" Tim's voice came, bringing Barbara back to reality. Standing beside her, a much aged Tim Drake stood, looking concered.  
"Tim," Barbara stern voice came, "What are you doing here?"  
"Everyone got worried." Tim responded. Barbara carefully placed the aging photo album on the table. Are you alright?"  
"Yes." the woman nodded. "Just remembering."  
"Oh...?"  
"The day Sam and I married," Barbara elebriated. "I use to wonder if the choices we all made were the right ones that day."  
"I would say they were the right ones." Tim responded. A rare smile appeared on Barbara's face.  
"Yes, they were, weren't they?"  
"Sam's waiting." Tim stated, motioning to the door. Barbara nodded rising to her feet. "It's amazing though, isn't it?"  
"What is?"  
"These past 25 years." Tim mused. "A new Gotham. A new Batman. And look at us. The four of us. Old, bitter and barely talking."  
"That's what the kid says." Barbara frowned.  
"Hate to admit it, but he's right." Tim muttered.  
"One thing he's wrong about though." Barbara countered, "We're happy with our lives, well some of us. You're happily married, in a job you enjoy. Sam and I couldn't be anymore happier. And Bruce, denies it all he wants, has a family."  
"Do you think the kid knows?"  
"As the old man would say, it's not our place to say anything. He has his reasons for not telling him." Barbara responded.  
"Never thought I'd hear that from you." he pushed open the door.  
"To Barbara and Sam!" the voice suddenly chorus, as Sam made his way to Barbara.  
"Thought you'd never come out." he whispered to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an aged Dick, who raised a glass to her, a small smile on his face. She returned the smile with a nod on her face, before facing her husband.  
"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Sam." Barbara stated, pulling her husband to a kiss, earning an applause from the guest surrounding them. "I will always love you Sam, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part... no, for even longer, even after."

© Copyright 2013 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** I am and always will be a DickBabs fan. But this story suddenly came to me, after watching a short video. Hence this story. This story idea was originally meant for Young Justice (cartoon), but I couldn't find a way to make it 'fit'. Ultimately, I found that it suited here more, having the events (obviously) somewhat lead to the Batman Beyond universe.


End file.
